


The one where Wendy cheats and Craig is nice.

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief heterosexual sex, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Stan catches Wendy cheating, gets humiliated by her new guy and ends up spilling everything to Craig, who helps him out.





	The one where Wendy cheats and Craig is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don't own the characters.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi guy/guy. Some hetero action but mostly all about the gay. Humiliation both verbal and physical.

Stan had plans to meet his girlfriend a few hours later, but football practice was cancelled, so he decided he would surprise her by showing up early, with a bouquet of roses. Wendy had told him she would just be doing homework, so to let himself in.

As he always did when her parent's weren't home and they had plans to meet, he entered the house through the unlocked back door, silently making his way upstairs, he opened Wendy's bedroom door and entered ready to surprise her, but he was the one who got a shock.

He dropped the flowers to the ground, as he walked in just in time to see Wendy throwing her head back in pleasure as moaned another man's name. "GREGORYYYYYYAHHHHHHH." The blonde between her legs grunted as he too was wracked by the pleasure of an orgasm.

Stan stood motionless, his mouth agape, staring at the naked sweating pair before him. Gregory was the first to notice him and the bastard had the nerve to laugh. "This the boyfriend?" Wendy looked up, shocked at first, looking like she was coming up with an excuse. Then the mood changed and she just smirked mockingly as she hummed in the affirmative.

"Nice timing." Gregory said amused, crossing the room and grabbing Stan by his hair, before Stan knew what was happening, he was dragged over to the bed and thrown on it, Gregory's knee pressing hard against his lower back, his hand returning to Stan's hair.

Stan's face was shoved between Wendy's legs. "Clean her up faggot." Gregory spat from above him. Stan looked at the pussy in front of him, leaking come, was this bastard serious? Before Stan could object, his head was forced forward and pressed against Wendy's snatch. "Your not coming up til she's come free bitch." Gregory mocked from above.

Stan tried to resist, to fight back and free himself, but every time he did Gregory dug his knee into Stan's spine, Stan gave in, sticking out his tongue, licking his now former girlfriend's pussy, lapping up the pompous sounding teen's come.

When Gregory pulled him off to inspect the job Stan had done, both he and Wendy burst out laughing, Stan was crying, tears spilling down his face, which also had some come on it. Gregory flipped Stan on his back, climbing on top of him, his legs on either side of Stan's head.

Gregory pulled Stan's head up, forcing his half hard cock passed Stan's partially open lips, Stan's eyes went wide and he struggled all over again, but he was powerless in this position and was soon buried in Gregory's blonde pubes. "Now suck me clean faggot." When Stan did nothing Gregory squeezed Stan's nose adding. "You're not breathing till I'm satisfied."

Stan reluctantly began moving his tongue, sucking and slurping on the tool in his mouth, Gregory kept himself buried to the hilt in Stan's mouth the hole time only pulling out when he began struggling again, clearly in need of air.

Stan coughed and sputtered as the cock was removed from his mouth, taking in as much air as possible. Gregory and Wendy both laughed at him, Gregory slapping his cock across the noirette's face, humiliating him further. Wendy took out her phone, snapping pictures of Stan's humiliation, seeing this Gregory forced his cock back in Stan's mouth. Wendy immediately took a pic. showing it to Stan.

"If you even think about telling anyone I cheated on you, or bad mouthing me in any way. These will be uploaded to eavesdropper, then everyone will know you're a cock sucking faggot." Gregory added. "Nod if you understand bitch." Stan rapidly nodded his head up and down.

Gregory laughed at him again, pulling his cock free of Stan's mouth he stood up next to the bed, grabbing Stan by the hair, he yanked the noirette off the bed, throwing him to the floor. "Now get the fuck out cum-breath, so I can give your woman what you never could, a real man." Stan attempted to stand and leave but was stopped by Gregory's foot on his back. "Crawl away faggot, bitches like you should stay on your knees." 

Stan's body trembled in anger and embarrassment, he wanted to punch the pompous asshole in the face, but honestly he was too scared to try, the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised if the guy went as far as raping him and even if he did manage to beat the guy, Wendy had those photos.

Stan crawled out of the bedroom and stayed on his knees all the way down the stairs, just in case Gregory was watching him, as soon he hit the bottom step he was on his feet sprinting to the back door and out of the house getting as far away as possible.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore, realizing after the fact that he had ran all the way to Stark's Pond. As soon as he stopped running, he was overwhelmed by emotion. He dropped to his knees as the tears started to fall.

He had been with Wendy for years, sure they had their ups and downs, but he was always loyal to her, he loved her and thought she loved him too, thought that was why they always got back together. He was obviously wrong, there was noway a person could let that happen to someone they loved, to laugh at his humiliation.

Stan heard the crunch of leaves behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Craig taking a puff of his cigarette before flicking it away. The beanpole Noirette pulled his earphones out and looked down at Stan .

'Great' Stan thought sarcastically, of all people to run into when he was crying like a bitch, it had to be Craig Tucker. "Marsh? Are you crying?" The taller noirette asked in monotone. It was a genuine question but of course Stan saw it as Craig mocking him. "Fuck off Tucker." He spat, attempting to sound intimidating, the sadness in his voice causing him to fail miserably.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Craig persisted, not reacting at all to Stan's previous comment. Stan shook with embarrassment and anger, throwing a punch at the taller boy, taking his frustration out on him.

The taller teen easily the caught the sloppily thrown punch, yanking Stan's arm, forcing the jock into a hug, Craig held Stan's head against his chest with one hand, wrapping the other around his back, rubbing it up and down soothingly.

"I don't know what happened, but if you need to cry, just let it out." Craig monotoned, though his voice sounder softer than normal. Stan trembled in Craig's arms, weakly trying to escape. He soon gave up, sobbing into the older boy's chest, he wrapped his arms around Craig hugging him tight.

They stayed like that for almost a full ten minutes, when Stan finally calmed down and stopped crying. His face red both from the crying and the embarrassment of being comforted by Craig of all people.

Stan pushed himself away from the other boy, flashing him a crooked smile as he uttered a "thanks" then started to leave, only to be stopped by Craig's hand grabbing his arm. "Uh, do you... maybe wanna talk about it?" Craig asked somewhat nervously. "With you?" Stan replied, sounding harsher than he intended, a flash of hurt crossing Craig's features.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think you were the talking type." Stan explained. "Well Tweek has a lot of problems and I'm the only person he'll talk them out with, so I'm a pretty good listener these days." Craig released Stan's arm, nodding toward a bench not too far away. 

Stan nibbled on his lip nervously and nodded, following Craig to the bench. Craig pulled out to cigarettes offering one to Stan. Stan accepted taking a long first drag after Craig lit him up. 

Craig silently smoked, giving Stan time to decide whether he wanted to talk or not, sometimes just sitting in silence with someone willing to listen could be helpful. Stan eventually did start speaking, once he finished his smoke. "Wendy cheated on me." Stan said quietly. Craig stayed quiet, sensing there was more.

"I walked in on them, saw them fucking." Stan seethed through gritted teeth, he was shaking, half from anger half from remembering what followed, the humiliation he suffered at the hands of her new guy. He hoped Craig would put it down to anger.

"Bitch." Craig said simply, causing Stan to flinch and look at Craig in horror. 'How does he know?! Did Wendy send those pictures out?!' Stan thought, terrified that his life was over. "H-how? S-she sent them? The ph-photos?" Stan started crying again, tears spilling down his cheeks, his body shaking violently.

Craig's eyes went wide, Stan was even worse than before. All he did was call Wendy a bitch, he didn't understand how that could set him off. Craig wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, pulling into another hug, rocking him back and forth gently, like he would do when Tweek had a panic attack.

"D-does the whole s-school know? W-what he m-made me do? Are they all l-laugh-laughing at me too?" "STAN!" Craig screamed shocking the crying boy. "I don't know what you're talking about. What photos? Who the hell did something to you!?" Stan stopped trembling and froze. Craig didn't know anything? "Y-you called me a b-bitch." Stan stammered, still for some reason clinging to Craig.

"I was talking about Wendy. She's a bitch for cheating on you. Jesus Stan what did that guy do? D-did he rap..." NO!!" Stan interupted screaming. "N-no he,he made me s-su-suck. FUCK!!" Stan got up wiping his sleeve across his eyes, wiping off some of the tears, he turned back to Craig, his eyes pleading. "Craig, please, you can't tell anyone, please."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but who is this guy? I'll kick the shit out of the asshole." "NO NO NO THE PHOTOS! Promise me Craig, promise you won't do anything." Stan begged, grabbing Craig by his collar. "Calm down, I don't even know who he is." Stan didn't let go. "Even if you do find out, promise me." Craig sighed, moving Stan's hands off of him himself and holding them in his own. "I won't do anything, I promise. But if you don't do something about the photos, you'll never be free of them."

"Wendy's not an idiot, she'll definitely have them backed up already." Stan sniffled looking at the ground, unable to look Craig in the eye. Craig thought for a moment before humming. "Hmm that may work in our favour." Stan looked up at Craig, a confused yet hopeful look on his face. Craig explained his idea to Stan and though reluctant, Stan eventually agreed and the two made their way to Wendy's house together.

~ ~

The door to Wendy's house opened and the one standing there was a shirtless Gregory. Stan flinched and half hid behind Craig at the memory of what had been done to him. Gregory smirked at the Noirette's reaction and called out to Wendy. "Hey babe, your faggot ex is back and he bought his boyfriend." 

Wendy came from behind Gregory, standing at his side, a look of surprise on her face when she saw Craig. "Kenny or Kyle I would have expected, but this is a real surprise. What do you want?" She said calmly, running one of her hands up and down Gregory's chest while the other palmed him through his jeans, making eye contact with Stan. "Delete the video." Craig monotoned, unfazed by the pathetic show before him.

The couple laughed at that. "And why would I do that, Craig?" Wendy scoffed, spitting Craig's name. "Because, you stupid fucking cunt, Stan is only seventeen." Wendy and Gregory both look confused. "What the fuck does it matter if your faggot boyfriend is seventeen, we all are." Gregory said cockily acting like Craig was an idiot.

It was Craig's turn to laugh. "He's seventeen, meaning he's under eighteen you dumb fuck. You do know what a picture of someone under eighteen engaging in a sexual act is called right?" Wendy's and Gregory's eyes went wide as realization hit them at the same time. "Just having it is possesion, if you were stupid enough to send or upload it, that's distribution." Craig explained. Stan was smirking at their reactions, Craig had them over a barrel and they knew it.

"What the fuck are you smirking at faggot!" Gregory spat venomously at Stan. "Hiding behind your boyfriend like the little bitch that you are! Deleting the pics doesn't change the fact that you're a cock sucking faggot bitch! How about I put you in your place again?" Gregory pulled Wendy's hands off of him and made to charge at Stan, he only made it one step, when Craig's right foot, collided with the left side of Gregory's face, sending the blonde boy crashing to the ground.

"Who's the bitch now you fucking psuedo rapist." Craig spat, literally at Gregory's collapsed form. Seeing no way out of this, Wendy went back into her house, coming out with her phone, she held it up so Stan and Craig could both see the photos. Stan hiding his face against Craig's shoulder, not wanting to see his face when he saw the images of his humiliation.

"Did you upload them anywhere?" Craig asked and she shook her head. "I hadn't gotten around to it." She admitted. "Did you send any to that bitch?" Craig nodded toward Gregory. The look on Wendy's face told him he did. The look on Craig's said 'Delete them now, bitch.' Wendy fished through Gregory's pockets, taking out his phone and deleting the pics so Craig could see.

Thinking it was over, Wendy made her way back inside her house, only to be stopped by Craig. "Where do you think you're going? We ain't done here. You two humiliated Stan, now it's your turn. Piss on him, make sure to soak his face and get in his mouth too." Craig said amused. Stan's body shook at this, Craig never mentioned this part.

"WHAT!" Wendy screeched. "There is absolutly no way am I doing that! The pictures are gone, you have nothing on us!" She argues, he face red with either anger or embarrassment, or perhaps both.

"You know what they say, nothing is ever truly deleted. Only the four of us will ever know, just like only the four of us will know what you did to Stan."

After making Wendy piss all over her new boy-toy, Craig had her lay on top of him and lick his face. Needless to say, the both of them were humiliated. Stan was pretty disgusted watching it, but also satisfied that they had suffered humiliation just like he had.

~ ~ ~

Three months later, Craig and Stan were sitting at Stark's Pond together. Ever since the incident with Wendy and Gregory, the two had become close friend's and were spending more and more time together.

They sat on the bench, staring up at the stars, Craig rambling on about space, Stan found it amusing, he never would have imagined Craig being such a space nerd before they became friend's. Stan could listen Craig talk about space for hours without getting bored.

Stan shifted his gaze from the stars, to Craig's lips, watching them move as he spoke excitedly, though still somewhat monotone. When Craig turned to look at Stan and the moonlight hit Craig's face making his lips appear to glow, Stan's body moved on it's own, pressing his lips to Craig's.

As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away blushing. "S-sorry I-I don't know why..." Craig put his hand behind Stan's neck, pressing his own lips to Stan's more firmly than Stan had done. Stan was tense at first, but once he relaxed and started kissing back, Craig pulled Stan onto him, so the younger teen was straddling his lap.

One hand on Stan's neck, his free hand went down to grab some booty, Stan moaned into Craig's mouth at the feeling of Craig's hand groping him. Craig slipped his tongue in Stan's open mouth, coaxing Stan's tongue into a sensual dance.

After five minutes of intense kissing they broke apart gasping for air, a string of saliva between their lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Craig panted, smiling at his hopefully now boyfriend. "Why didn't you?" Craig placed a kiss on Stan's forehead before answering. "Didn't know how you'd handle a guy coming onto you after... that."

Stan punched Craig's arm. "Don't treat me with kid gloves. I'm not that fragile." "Then I'll dig in." Craig said with a smirk, slipping his hand under Stan's wastband, groping his ass directly. Stan blushed but countered by pushing both his hands under Craig's shirt, squeezing the older noirette's chest and pinching his nipples. 

Their lips crashed together once more, a mix on moans and groans coming from both of them lost in each other's mouths. Stan felt himself harden in his pants, grinding down against Craig, the latter letting out a louder moan as his own arousal met Stan's.

Stan smirked into the kiss, gyrating his hips, continually grinding against Craig, enjoying the mewels of pleasure his actions earned him. Craig, having no intention of letting Stan take control and be so cocky about it, took his hand from around Stan's waist and bought it between their lips.

Craig coated his fingers in a nice amount of spit then quickly stuck then down the back of Stan's pants, his middle finger going straight between Stan's asscrack. Rubbing his finger up, down and around Stan's virgin hole. Stan yelped at the touch, causing Craig to laugh, Stan pouted and punched Craig's arm again. "Jerk."

Craig just kissed Stan's pouting lips and continued his ministrations, rubbing his finger around Stan's hole, applying just enough pressure so that his entrance almost gave way but not enough to actually penetrate.

After a couple of minutes, a frustrated Stan broke the kiss, screaming. "IF YOU'RE GONNA PUT IT IN. FUCKING PUT IT IN ALREADY!" "So eager." Craig replied calmly. "You...I'll remember this when I fuck you." "Heh... So you're expecting more than just my fingers huh? You really are eager." Before Stan could say anything else, or punch him again, Craig pushed his middle finger knuckle deep in Stan's virgin hole.

Stan got no satisfaction from Craig's finger, sure the teasing had stopped, but it was replaced by nothing more than a mild discomfort. While he didn't know exactly what it was he was expecting, he expected to at least feel... more.

With the second and third fingers, came pain, but with extra saliva and time to adjust they started feeling good. Craig had located Stan's prostate, the latter moaned in pleasure as Craig fucked into him with his fingers. 

Both teen's cocks were painfully hard in their pants, Craig desperately wanted to bury his cock in Stan's tight ass, but for Stan's sake, he wasn't sure that was a good idea at that moment. "it's seems like you're feeling good just with my fingers, how about we leave at this for now?" Craig asked through gritted teeth. "Fuck no! We've come this far, stick your dick in me you pussy!"

"Pussy?... You little bitch." Craig said, thrusting his fingers particularly hard against Stan's sweet spot, earning him a scream from the jock. "I'm saying this for your sake! Saliva makes for shitty lube, it may be ok for fingers but for a cock... it'll burn like a motherfucker."

"One of us is getting fucked tonight, so either get your pants off and shove your cock in me, or get your pants off... and stick your ass in the air." Stan growled into Craig's ear, grinding down hard against Craig's neglected member. Craig groaned in frustration. "So fucking stubborn."

Craig pulled his fingers from Stan's rear, the jock whimpering at the loss. "Get up." Craig ordered, his voice and eyes laced with lust. Stan swallowed and bit his lip anxiously as he obeyed, climbing off of Craig's lap and standing.

Craig followed working Stan's belt and pants open, yanking them down to his ankles, quickly ridding himself of his own pants. Stan stared at Craig's swollen member with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "That's what you were worried baout hurting me? Mine's bigger." He said smugly, his hands on his hips, proudly displaying his package.

Craig was a little above average at roughly 6.7 inches or so, average girth, Stan on the other hand, had close to 8 inches of hard cock between his legs, about as thick as a red bull can. Swollen bright red from being trapped and untouched for so long, it was quite an intimidating sight.

But Craig was topping tonight, so he'd figure out how to take Stan's monster of a cock another time. For now, he pushed Stan to his knees, so the jock was face to face (so to speak) with the cock that would soon be inside him. Even if Stan was bigger, being so close to Craig's cock Stan felt an excited shiver of fear run down his spine. "Get it wet. And remember that's all the lube you're getting." Craig deadpanned. Stan rolled his eyes, you'd think the guy would be more excited about getting his dick sucked after being hard for so long without contact.

Craig groaned as Stan's tongue licked a strip from base to tip, repeating the motion several times, before taking the swollen head into his mouth. Stan kinda wanted to take his time and make Craig come undone with just his mouth, but he could still remember the feeling of Craig's fingers deep in his ass and wanted... no needed Craig's cock in him so he could feel that sensation again.

Stan took as much in his mouth as he could, as quickly as he could, he spent less than a minute sucking on Craig's tool until he was satisfied that is was wet enough. He stood, wiping the saliva from his lips with his sleeve, staring at Craig with a face that was begging to be fucked.

Craig sat back on the bench, shivering a little as his ass hit the cold metal, he patted his lap, signalling for Stan to return to his earlier position straddling him. Stan wasted no time in doing so, reaching behind himself the second he was in place and guiding Craig's slick cock to his hole.

Stan involuntarily clenched up as he pushed against Craig's mushroom head, he took a slow breath and pushed out like he needed to poop, opening himself up, wiggling his ass as he sank down on Craig's cock. 

Just like Craig had warned him, it burnt like hell, he felt like his ass was on fire and he was being split in two, despite jokingly mocking him for it earlier, he was suddenly very grateful Craig wasn't larger. Craig took pity on the cocky jock, pressing his lips to Stan's to help distract him from the pain while he adjusted to having Craig inside him.

Craig showed an incredible amount of patience, staying perfectly still as Stan's inner walls clenched and unclenched around him. Stan slowly, started moving, lightly bouncing up and down on Craig's dick. 

Craig gripped Stan's hips firmly, satisified that the jock was ready for a real fucking. Craig matched Stan's ryhthm, bucking up into him everytime Stan bought his hips down, using his hands to help lift the younger noirette off of him and slam him back down, thrusting in at different angles, until he found Stan's sweet spot.

As his prostate was repeatedly pounded, Stan's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a panting dog, seeing Stan so lost in pleasure was a huge turn on for Craig, he wrapped his hand around Stan's oversized (in his opinion) throbbing cock, it was burning hot and slick with pre.

They had barely been going five minutes when Craig lost it, shooting his load into Stan with a scream. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK." Stan came seconds later at the feeling of Craig's hot come filling his bowels. "AHHHHH AIG CRAIG FUCK AHH FUCK!" The load Stan shot was huge eight thick spurts of come splattering his shirt and spilling down Craig's hand.

Craig wiped his hand clean on Stan's shirt, it was already stained anyway after all. Stan didn't notice, he draped forward, resting his head on Craig's shoulder, Craig mirrored Stan's movement, resting his head on Stan's shoulder, wrapping his arm around the jocks back.

They sat in silence for minutes, Craig's soft cock still snug inside Stan's ass, come leaking around it. Craig could feel Stan's heavy cock against his stomach even through his clothes.

"It's a good thing you love getting fucked in the ass, because there is no way you're sticking that thing in my ass." Craig deadpanned flicking Stan's softening cock.  
"Dude don't be such a pussy, I'm fucking you, even if I have to use a whole bottle of lube."  
"In that case you're dumped."  
"You can't dump me when you haven't even asked me out, jackass."  
"Fine. Will you go out with me, cocksucker."  
"I'd love to, fudge packer."  
"Good. Then you're dumped, asshole."  
"I reject you dumping me, dick wad."  
"You are so lucky I like you, faggot."  
"You are even luckier I like you, double faggot."  
"You're still not sticking it in me."  
*sigh*


End file.
